Till Death Do Us Part
by JesseMcCartz
Summary: I CAN'T SUMMERIZE... Ummm this is for Laura and KT because I keep forgetting to write about them in my fanfictions!!
1. Becca?

I looked out into the audience. I was used to being on stage. Hey. I was a performer, what do you expect? Anyways, I looked out, I saw the usual. Teeny bopper fans, and signs, and girls screaming our names, and girls with stuff painted all over their arms, legs, and who knows what else. I stared singing when it came to my part  
  
" Never had a dream come true," I sang, the screaming getting louder "Till the day I looked at you, Never had a someone who, Who makes me feel like you do, And I thank the lord above, For sending me the perfect love, You're the one I'm thinking of, I'm thinking 'bout ya baby"  
  
All of a sudden, I saw a girl, not one of the fans, even though it was a concert, she wasn't screaming, or carrying a sign, she didn't have a bunch of crap written on her arms or legs, and she wasn't dressed like she thought she was Britney Spears or something. She was standing in the corner of the room, with her hands in her pockets, concentrating on the stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the concert was over, we went backstage to change and take a rest before the Meet N Greet.  
  
"Didja guys see the one chick?" Greg asked us  
  
"Who?" Chris replied, "The one in the corner?"  
  
"Yeah," Greg replied  
  
"She was. cool. she was. I don't know. she was." Greg said  
  
"Out of place?" I suggested  
  
"Yeah," Greg said "Out of place"  
  
  
  
At the Meet N Greet we saw her again, well, at least I did.  
  
I felt something nudge my arm, and Matt, who was next to me looked over and whispered, "There she is again." She was standing about 20 feet from the signing table and she was talking to Claudia, our choreographer. I sighed and turned back to the mini-Britney Spears in front of me. 


	2. Attacked

I walked into my bedroom after that dull freaking concert and Meet N Greet, and I walked over to my computer. I saw an IM open.  
  
GregsLustyChick: I cant believe you! Yew getta be on a DS thingie!!  
  
Secret Agent Sand E: lol, go away Laurz  
  
GregsLustyChick: NO!! I'm serious. Itz cool.  
  
Secret Agent Sand E: No. it's boring.  
  
GregsLustyChick: Greg is so hot  
  
Secret Agent Sand E: And.?  
  
GregsLustyChick: I CANNOT STAND YOU! Secret Agent Sand E: Tomarrow, come with me. Meet me at my house at 8 a.m., okay?  
  
GregsLustyChick: Fine  
  
Secret Agent Sand E: Okay, ttyl, 143, 194, lylas and all that other good stuff  
  
GregsLustyChick: LoL, lata  
  
Secret Agent Sand E signed off at 11:00 p.m.  
  
I signed off, most likely leaving Laura mad at me for not 'like, Ohmigod! Liking like, DREAM STREET!! Like OHMIGOD!"  
  
ANYWAYS! I didn't have any homework left, so I went over to my bed, and crawled under the covers, looked over at my picture of my friend Austin, sighed, and put in a movie, 'Charlie's Angels'.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
I woke up a 5:30 a.m. like usual. I showered, and went down for breakfast, then finally at 8:30 a.m. the doorbell rang.  
  
"LAURA! I SAID EIGHT O'CLOCK, NOT EIGHT-THIRTY!!!!!!!" I yelled  
  
"I had to look good for Greg," She retorted  
  
I rolled my eyes and pulled her over to my car, she got in, and I started driving. When we got to a big, red brick, 7 story building, I parked and got out.  
  
"Here? HERE?? What in the world are we doing here?" Laura asked.  
  
"It's called GETTING READY. You know that thing you were a half-an-hour late getting to my house for?" I replied.  
  
Once we got upstairs, I went and changed, and Laura changed. I went out into the main room of our floor, the 6th floor, and I waited. Pretty soon 10 people entered. Five were known as "Dream Street"; one was their choreographer, Claudia, who I had met the earlier day; two were their managers, Brian and Louie, who I had also met yesterday; the last two were Kevin and Berny, the owners of "Dream Street's" label "Dream Street Entertainment". I sighed and went over into the smallest of the 6 rooms that were on our floor, which was still bigger than my bedroom, and I put my Eminem C.D. in, and started stretching. Pretty soon, my boss, Evan, came in and said my name.  
  
"Becca," he started "come here real quick, would you?"  
  
I did as he said and walked over. I saw that all 10 people were in the room, the five boys, Claudia, Berny, and Louie were sitting down, and Kevin and Brian were standing next to Evan.  
  
"Bec," Evan said again "I need to you to show them some things."  
  
I nodded and looked over at the largest room, which was probably twice as big as our living room, and kitchen and family room, at my house, combined.  
  
"You're going to be tested while you're at it. So if you're finished stretching, we'll do this now," he said.  
  
I nodded, walked over to the room, and I opened the door. I walked inside, and I heard Evan yell for three guys I knew very well, Brandon, Rickey, and Jared. When they walked in and closed the door, I knew what I was supposed to do. I turned my back to the door, and pretty soon, felt arms snake around my neck, in a chocking grip. I knew that nothing would stop whoever was behind me. I was supposed to know what to do. I knew that if I didn't stop my attacker, I'd either die of suffocation, or I'd be unconscious. So I did what I could. I kicked whoever it was behind me in the shin, and then I delivered a sharp karate chop to the back of my attacker's neck. I looked, and saw it was Brandon lying on the floor, unconscious. Simultaneously, I felt another pair of arms pin my arms behind me, and they locked my ankles together with their legs. I didn't know what to do. I tried twisting, turning, and trying to kick. Finally, I got myself loose and I punched this "attacker" which was Jared, by the way, and pretty soon, he was in the same position that Brandon was in. I looked over and saw Rickey. He was one of my best friends, and I'd never do anything to hurt him, but this was work, he'd get over it. He charged at me, knocking the breathe out of me, and I quickly recovered. Finally, I pinned Rickey's arms behind him, and gave him the same karate chop I gave Brandon. I walked over to the door, just as Brandon and Jared were waking up. I saw the concerned looks on everyone's faces and laughed.  
  
"I could knock them out for a long time, but I delivered this low, so they'll only be out for another 5 minutes or so," I said.  
  
"Becca over here is one of our best," Evan said and then started talking about how I had taken karate, jujitsu and everything else known to man.  
  
Man, he's really laying this on them, I thought, Oh well, at least he's putting in a good word for me.  
  
I sighed and turned around and bumped into the cutest blonde guy. 


	3. Laura?

Got an angel by my bedside  
  
Watching over me tonight  
  
Smiling from a photograph  
  
N'Everythings just right  
  
Been dreaming of you before  
  
And now it's true  
  
My heart is beating just for you  
  
Baby I wanna know  
  
Is it love, is it love  
  
Is it why I fall every time you call  
  
Is it love, really love  
  
When you say it's forever  
  
Is it love, really love  
  
That I'm breathing  
  
When I dream of you tonight  
  
Tell me how can I imagine  
  
Something brighter than your eyes  
  
No one ever came this close  
  
You made me realize  
  
Been dreaming of you before  
  
And now it's true  
  
My heart is beating just for you  
  
Baby I wanna know  
  
Is it love, is it love  
  
Is it why I fall every time you call  
  
Is it love, really love  
  
When you say it's forever  
  
Is it love, really love  
  
That I'm breathing  
  
When I dream of you tonight  
  
Is it gonna be  
  
Will you always care for me  
  
Is that all I want  
  
All that you need  
  
Is that all I ever hoped for  
  
Baby.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sorry," Becca said.  
  
"Totally my fault, I'm really sorry," I said  
  
She smiled and went over to the room she just came out of.  
  
"Are y'all okay?" She asked.  
  
"Umph. Uh... I think so. Um, no. I don't think...wait.yeah" I heard a voice say.  
  
She laughed and turned around and walked to another room, opened the door then yelled "Laura! Come 'ere!"  
  
"What?" a voice replied "I'm busy. wait. ohmigod! Are they here!?"  
  
"Yeah, but, wait" Becca said, "Guys"-she turned to us-"Laura is a big fan, be careful."  
  
"Okay," I said  
  
Then Becca opened the door and said, "Come here, Laura."  
  
Then a girl appeared in the doorway, she was really pretty. I looked around the room, and Greg looked, well, amazed. 


	4. Wow

WOW, I thought. Damn. Get a hold of yourself, Raposo  
  
"Uh, hi!" I said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Hi," Laura replied.  
  
"Um, I'm Greg," I said trying to sound casual.  
  
"I know," she replied. "I'm Laura"  
  
"Wow, Laura, beautiful name, perfect for you" Frankie said. I elbowed him.  
  
"Ow." He complained.  
  
"Aw, poor Frankie!" Laura said, hugging him.  
  
"Damnit" I said  
  
"What, Greg?" Becca said.  
  
"Nothing" I relied.  
  
"Anyways, Laura, did you call Austin? He left me like sixty messages, and I figured you'd said something stupid to him." Becca said.  
  
"I know why. He wants to ask you to The Winter Wonderland Dance. Unless you've already said yes to Cameron." Laura replied  
  
"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ewwwwwwwwwww NO!!!!!!!!!!" Becca squealed.  
  
"Ha, figured that'd get you." Laura said.  
  
"That's nasty you sick freak." Becca said.  
  
"He likes you" Laura replied.  
  
"That's the sick part." Becca countered.  
  
"Who's Cameron?" Jesse asked.  
  
"This really sick, perverted, ugly, nasty freak that goes to our school," Becca replied.  
  
"Aw, don't be so mean, you know you like him," Mat said.  
  
At that, everyone laughed, except Becca.  
  
"It is SO not funny! It's mean. He's weird," Becca said "HEY ASHLEY!! HIIIIIII EVERYONE!! LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT BECCA!!" she said to a group of girls that had just come in.  
  
"Hey Becca." A girl said.  
  
"Guys, this is Monica, Ashley, Faith and Katie." Becca said. 


End file.
